An image residual phenomenon tends to occur to a display device when the display device is powered down or abnormally powered off. In order to solve the above problem, in the related art, when the display device is powered off or abnormally powered down, a gate driving circuit is controlled to simultaneously input a normal turn-on voltage to each of gate lines, and a source driving circuit is controlled to input a voltage corresponding to a grayscale value of 0 to each of data lines, such that a whole display image is black. However, in a moment when the gate driving circuit simultaneously inputs the normal turn-on voltage to each of the gate lines, a large inrush current may be generated, which easily causes the gate driving circuit to be burned down.